Impossible Possible Love
by queencaspian94
Summary: The Poor and the Rich? Two such contrasting modes of lifestyle, but yet, Eponine and Enjolras prove that these two traits of life can combine and create something truly magical. Passion. Dedication. Love. A requited love that bonds them together, defeating the impossible.
1. Chapter One: Preface

Some say love is destiny. Others say love is found at first sight. Love contains up's and down's between a pair of star-crossed lovers, but these quarrel's only lead to strength, determination, and passion. In the case of a street urchin and bourgeoise boy, the impossible met the possible. Too good to be true? They thought so too… but the only possible conclusion they came up with was: Love.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first Fanfic, and I chose to write about my take if Eponine and Enjolras would have ended up together in **_**Les Miserables**_**. Again, it is my first so please cope with my writing! Critcize, comment, yeah all that good stuff Please and Thank You :) **

**I own nothing. **

Eponine wasn't sure how exactly she felt towards the situation. All through her childhood, her father had been her rock in life, but ever since the day their inn fell into debt, no more father. As she peered into his coffin, she didn't feel remorse, nor love. She didn't feel anything towards the corpse. Being a bitter person, petty thoughts swarm in her, '_he had his chance to redeem himself, but no, money always first, no time for me.' _Eponine hadn't been such a harsh person all her life, but the events that took place shaped her attitude greatly. Evicted from home, her father a con, and heartbreak from her one true love, surfaced in the course of her 18 years of life, and she had no choice but to show no emotion to others. It was a way of protection.

Her early years of life with her family were full of love and adventure. Eponine and her two younger siblings, Azelma and Gavroche, always looked forward to Sunday evenings. Madame Thernadier would bake the children her famous Eclair's and the family would sit around the fire and listen to Monsieur Thernadiers tales of a child himself. Although Eponine's siblings were infants, she had remembered this memory vividly. Azelma and Gavorche sat comfortably on top of Monsieur Thernadiers lap, while Madame Thernadier brushed Eponines hair with such finesse. The crack of the fire burning, the soft yet brisk voice of her fathers, a peaceful atmosphere at the Thernadiers home. Growing up in the slums of France made him the person he was and he never wanted the same fate for his family. He had kept his vows until that day. A day Eponine shall never forget.

Gambling was a common hobby amongst many men, and Monsieur Thernadier hadn't been so lucky that particular night. Little Cossette, their adopted child house maid, was taken away from a fellow and left Monsieur Thernadier a hefty amount of money. Thinking he could double, even triple his winnings of the night, all ended in loss of all his fortunes, including their life's savings and the inns intake. Little did he know with the men he was dealing with that night. With a heavy heart, devastation across his face, anger in his soul, he made his way home to his family. He didn't quite know how to control these feelings inside of him, but when Eponine asked what was wrong, something went off. He slapped her with such force to bring her down across the face and called her an ungrateful child. _What in the world is going on, _Eponine thought but she knew, her father being lovable, he had a temper.

From that night on, the temper only rose. The Thernadier children quickly picked up on their current situation due to moving to a ridden shack of two rooms no more; no more luxurious lifestyle in the inn. They didn't dare ask their father what had happened because one word from the children always ended up with bloody nose or bruised bones. From that point on, Eponine tried to get away from the house as much as she could. Her siblings still young, were forbidden to leave the house under any circumstances, but much to her age advantage, Eponine ventured out. Her fancy clothes soon deteriorated from lack of wash and care, and in time at all, she had become a street urchin. Her education was cut off, so her father had ordered her to work for him. Monsieur Thernadier picked up on the job of pick pocketing the upper class folk that walked the Parisian streets and Eponine had no choice. He later banded a gang of misfits and there a business started, to regain all the money he had lost that night.

Eponine suffocated by her fathers presence, she escaped whenever she could, even if there were consequences waiting for her that night. She couldn't believe that from her former life of riches and fantasies, all was now lost. Eponine dealt with it whether it be to cry herself to sleep or hold a daze of blankness. She didn't know if she could make it on her own, until a boy had come to her line sight. Snapping out of her usual daze, this freckled boy of her age, offered her a piece of bread, and a smile. Eponine had felt hope for the first time in a long while. Despite her hunger at the moment, her realization that she wasn't invisible was proven wrong by this act of kindness to a street urchin. She came to learn that his name was Marius Pontmercy, a boy who came from money and knew nothing more than money. There was a certain spark in Marius that Eponine saw in him, and an immediate attraction to him was created. The way he spoke, the freckles lightly dusted on his nose, the smile that parted the heavens, Eponine couldn't understand why he would talk to a girl in tattered clothing.

Months go by, and their friendship only grew. Eponine knew everything about Marius, as did he, and they realized that they were the same person. One day, they take one of their usual strolls around a nearby pond, when Marius drops the phrase every girl wishes to her from their beloved: I love you. Eponine overjoyed, leaps into Marius' arms, and seals it with a kiss. Both had been waiting for the opportune moment to share this act of passion, but despite their young age, timidness was present. The way Marius' lips curved into hers, the placement of his hands, lightly on her hips, while she gently wove her fingers through his hair, the moment couldn't have been more special. They had become an official pair and continued together happily for months to come. Giggles, kisses, cuddles, Eponine quickly forgot of her past life, and now solely focused of her life with Marius. Marius had seen her, thinking that she was invisible to the world. He had awoken her from a state of sleep. She had never felt more revived and content with life.

Little did Eponine know that her world would soon be crushing down to pieces in a matter of seconds. She had caught Marius galavanting off with another girl, a pretty blonde, and found them kissing passionately before her eyes. Disgusted at the scene, Eponine fled to the pond, their special place. She did not cry, but entered another daze of hers, much more depressing. Marius had found her there the next day, and the mutual feeling of knowing what has happened was in the air.

"I don't think this is going to work out between us…" stated Marius blankly.

Eponine didn't respond. She couldn't find her voice within her. _What have all these past months meant to him? Was I just some charity prize? He loves me, does he not? He said so himself!_

With a small voice she simply stated, "But you said you loved me.."

"Eponine, you know I do, you are my bestest friend, and I love you for that, but I don't see you in that way anymore. I realize that now, forgive me. Our love is of close friendship no more. The spark I thought I felt back as a kid, its not there anymore for me, I'm sorry."

And with that, Marius forever more disappeared from her life. Eponine had become a stale being, completely shattered. She had built a brick wall around her heart, for no more pain, nor love was to enter it. Years had gone by, and Eponine walked in solitude. She had regained her life back to more than willing to pick pocket the rich men that passed by for her father, and quite frankly, didn't care of the act of treason she performed. She didn't have an absolute care anymore about anyone. First her father, now Marius, she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone nor let anyone enter her life.

She reverts back to the present, and Eponine glances one more time at her father. She realizes after the relapse of memories, a single tear shreds down her cheek. The lifeless soul that laid before her, the final end of a conman's deserved fate: death. As an act of respect, she lightly kissed his cheek one last time and quietly whispered into his ear, "Until we meet again Papa." She turns away, ready to continue on with her life, and ready take a lead in her father's business. She didn't feel anymore, she didn't worry of others thoughts of her, she just wanted to carry on with the life given to her. She looked for her Mama and siblings when she saw them at the door of the church with a man dressed in fine attire and a top hat, masking his identity. Eponine felt a cold suspension creep on her as she got a clearer sight of the man. She walked more closely to see who this man was, until she had figured out who it was. A cold stab to her heart had seeped through her brick wall. It was Marius Pontmercy.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please comment and let me know what you think! The next update will be hopefully up soon! **

**Always, **

**A.**


	3. Chapter Three

**This is exciting! I have followers! Thank you for the follows! Weee! :) **

**I do not own anything. Copy rights to the owners. **

It had been four years since their last encounter. Four years and he decides to show up to send his condolences to the family? All these memories rushed inside of her head as if it was just yesterday he had told her he loved her. The walks by the pond, their dinner outings together, the feel of his kisses against her lips, no. Eponine wasn't going to have it. He couldn't just walk back into her life. She walked up to her mama and siblings, glowering at his presence. He hadn't changed much. His eyes were the same shade of ocean blue, and that floppy hair that Eponine had once loved to run her fingers through, was styled perfectly to his face. His eyes danced at the sight of Eponine, for not seeing her in such a long period of time. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, while lifeless Eponine just stood there, cold and firm.

"Dearest Eponine, how I've missed you so! Once I heard the news of your father's passing, I got here as soon as I could to see if you and your family were all right and in need of anything. I'm truly sorry for your loss Eponine."

His apologies seemed sincere, such comfort and kindness in his voice, but Eponine knew better than to fall into his trap again. Hypnotizing her in a trance of love for him again was not going to happen anytime soon.

She stiffens up and replies curtly, "Thank you Monsieur for your visit, now if you'll excuse me.."

Eponine curtsies out of respect and rushes off to the door, in need of some air. She had heard her mother whisper harshly, "Manners, Eponine," but she had to get of the suffocated room. Her words to Marius came out cool, like she intended to but, she felt distraught toward the situation. Did he really think that since time has passed, things would just resolve on their own? That's not how Eponine handled situations. All she wanted at the moment was a mug of beer at the Cafe Musain, a tavern where most young adults frolicked to, and drown her feelings of this dreadful day with the harsh liquid running through her. Maybe even a couple would do the trick to feel numb and take her away from reality.

She soon realized that she was not alone. Heavy footsteps were coming from behind her, and a hand suddenly grasped firm to her arm, pulling her back. She turned and gave a look of annoyance to him. Marius, of course. She had been expecting him to follow her for her lack of conversation with him. Marius loved to talk. The trick sometimes was to get him to quiet down and just take in the moment of them being together in each others arms.

She stopped in her tracks and politely, but harshly asked, "Would you mind letting go of me Monsieur?"

"Eponine, why are you treating me with such hatred? It's been four years and this is what our first meeting in such a time is to be like?"

Unbelievable. Although she wished nothing to be like her father, Eponine did have a temper that shouldn't be tested. "How do you expect me to react Monseiur? To leap into your arms like I did four years ago, fall back in love with you, and forgive you? No. You do not realize what sadness you brought over me that day. You said you loved me and wished to be with me 'til eternity. Then I catch you kissing that pretty blonde girl. Do you know how that made me feel? Like a charity case, like dirt, the scum of the scummiest. I was humiliated. And you Monseiur, proved to me you were not a man like I thought you were. You simply walked out of my life. So, you can go on with your life and never cross paths with me again. I'll never forgive you."

"Eponine, I'm sorry-"

"It's a little late for apologies Monsieur. Four years too late! Go home to your beloved and leave me be."

"Eponine, please-" reaching for her cheek, but she scoffs off in bewilderment.

"No Monsieur, don't," and with that she stalks off to the Cafe with her head held high, and leaves Marius in shock.

* * *

"One more please," Eponine asked the bartender, slipping him another coin for the beverage. He started to slide it down before another man caught it.

"Mademoiselle , how many have you had? 5 to say the least? I've lost count from watching you slurp this vile drink for the past hour," remarked Enjolras, a close friend of hers. After her romance with Marius, Eponine had come to the tavern for a drink on a daily basis to wash away her sorrows and she soon befriended Enjolras in no time. He was a bourgeois boy, but yet didn't support what his class did. Most of the elite were devoted to the King, but not Enjolras. He noticed things. He believed that all human beings were created equal and the distinction between the poor and the rich were much too great; so he planned on doing something about the matter. This 16 year old talked with such passion and emotion towards this cause, Eponine couldn't help but fawn over such loyalty to the people of France he showed. Granted, their young age prolonged her to think that he would one day forget about the cause, but now, 19 years of age, the people of France was still his top priority. No women, no distrations. France was his only mistress. He soon gathered his friends from the university and everyday they met at the Cafe Musain to discuss revolution ideas and plans. His voice, his dedication, his passion, is what drove these men to continue moving forward with the pending revolution at hand. Eponine treasured their friendship greatly for he had treated her as an equal right from the start. The rags that she adorned, Enjolras looked past it all. He listened to her and she listened to him and she couldn't bear to lose such a connection.

"I've lost count too myself to be honest, but its 'kay, I feel 't ease. I feel whole. I'd like another round of drinks on ze double, bartender!" shouted Eponine. Growing up, liquor was easy to get a hold of, and she had been used to drinking. So a few drinks didn't really hurt her. But when she did choose to "drink," she drank. It was her medicine to rid her of her pains. Only when she these pains consumed her so grandly, drinking was the only option for her to swallowing it all away. Enjolras worried about her when growing up when he noticed her large consummations of alcohol intake some days. He knew of her troubled past and he had always tried to comfort her the best way that he could, suggesting alcohol wasn't the best way, but perhaps to talk it out. She knew she could always confide in him.

"Mademoiselle, you say you're all right but I know you. You only drink when somethings nagging at you. Come now, let's go upstairs."

"You know how t' get under my skin wit you calling me Mademoiselle when I'm in this state, Monsieur.." rising on her feet, ready to smack his shoulder, before her knees gave out. He readily took grasp of her shoulders. She put an arm around him, and he took a hold of her waist.

"Touché Mademoiselle. Touché…" It was too high class to address one another as Mademoiselle or Monsieur to the two, so they had made a pact to never do so to each other at least, first name basis only.

"Monsieur Enjolras, I'm fine, I just need another toddy of maybe gin perhaps this time?" Eponine hiccuped at him. He had gently placed her on a chaise that was in the middle of the small library, most comfortable to sit back and read, like he did daily.

"No Eponine, you do not need more alcohol in your system, you are going to fall asleep in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1…" Enjolras glanced over and like he presumed, she was snoring lightly, hair tangled in opposite directions and her body was contortioned in the strangest manner. He chuckled at the sight, but then suddenly grew serious. He had pay respects earlier to the funeral procession for her father and she seemed okay. Eponine, not used to showing emotion, looked solemn yet at ease with the whole situation. Enjolras had a hunch that something else was getting at her. Only a few things from her past could break her down into such a state like this.

"Why Marius, why have you come back…" Eponine slurred in her profound sleep. She then started to punch the air, with fists balled tightly. Enjolras calmed her down by getting a hold of her hands and gently pressing against them to her stomach. He tenderly stroked her hand in his until she was back in her peaceful slumber.

"Marius, hmm?" Enjolras thought out loud. Eponine had told him their story and when had first heard it, anger rose in him. He hadn't heard her mention the name in awhile, knowing that she had got over him, but hearing it again tonight, that same anger flared up in him again. Why did he feel this rage towards the name Marius? He did not know, but he knew in his heart, that he cared for Eponine deeply, and the thought of someone hurting her like that, didn't deserve to live.

"Marius…" Eponine repeated again. Enjolras sighed in frustration, and held on to her hand again.

"I will make sure no one will hurt you again, Mademoiselle," hoping to be barely audible for her to her.

"Thank you Enjolras," Eponine whispered in the shadows. Enjolras smiled in the dark, but this madness of hate of this Marius, still consumed him. He wanted to protect her. Shield her from harm. To be her knight in shining armor. At that thought, another came over him, _Am I falling for Eponine Thernadier?_

**What do you all think?! I like ending my stories with cliffhangers :) teehee! Reviews obliged please!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you so much for the follows! It makes me really happy that you all are reading my story, haha. This is awesome! Enjoy! :) **

**I do not own anything. **

Marius walked along the banks of the pond, recalling of the memories spent here that summer. He had just returned from Montfermeil, where his grandparents resided, and had come for the funeral and to see Eponine. As he continued his stroll by the pond, he couldn't help but smile at this special place of theirs. Here it was where they shared countless conversations of their thoughts and goals. Here they shared their first kiss. Here it was when he had said 'I love you' to Eponine for the first time. It was all now a faint memory to Marius now, but returning to this spot in particular, it all ignited again within him. She had been his first love and he lived with no regrets in respects to her, except one. How he handled the end of their relationship. He was only 15, but they both knew they were mature for their ages. They knew the value of marriage, love, and family, and they only hoped to have it all together. It wasn't unusual for them to talk about little Marius' running around or mini Eponine's sharing the same beauty of their mother. They both fancied the idea of their lives becoming one together.

But all those thoughts were lost in space until that day. Marius had been at the market to get some flowers for Eponine, for it was their anniversary that evening. Then, she happened. A girl of radiance and poise flaunted down the streets of Paris, as if she were an angel from the heavens up above. Marius and this angel locked eyes immediately, and he had never felt this way before. The way her eyes smothered into his, how her lips twitched up into a smile that blew him away. Marius hadn't believed in the idea of love at first sight, but if this was the feeling people talked about, he sure did believe in it now. She was pulled away from his gaze by an older looking man, perhaps her father, and Marius tried to gather himself up. _Marius, what's wrong with you? You love Eponine. The girl that has been there for you through thick and thin. The girl who is your soul mate. _Yes, Marius loved Eponine, but upon looking at this fine being, a spark was lighted, never before had he felt so in love, not even with Eponine. She had been the only girl he had known or even talked to, and it just seemed right to be together because they admired each other's personas. But, if he truly loved her, the sight of this girl should not have affected his feelings towards Eponine. At that moment, he knew this all had to end because he didn't want to hurt Eponine any more than what damage had already done. He would tell her that night when they met at their special pond, and he ached for that moment to come. Consumed by his careful planning, he hadn't noticed the Mademoiselle walked up to him, and brushed her hand against his. It left a tingling sensation in his soul, and then he was unstoppable. He followed her throughout the market until finally she was alone, admiring the flowers at florist's shop. Her father had gone inside the blacksmith's shop and so Marius dodged forward to her.

"Mademoiselle…" he addressed her with utmost respect.

"Cossette. And you Monsieur?" she spoke in a beautiful high pitched voice.

"Marius Pontmercy at your service," he bowed at before her while she curtsied, never taking her eyes off of him.

"How do you do Monsieur Marius, pardon for my staring at you, but you have the kindest eyes I have ever seen," she commented.

"Well, no one has said that to me before, thank you Mademosielle. I can say the same about you too. When I saw you, I could've sworn you were an angel," the love-stricken Marius said, Cossette blushing at the comment. "Tell me Mademoiselle, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe that when two people look into ones eyes for the first time, and they feel all warm and giddy inside, that that is their true soul mate. No words, not a single touch isn't exchanged, but just of the look in the eyes. Communication with the eyes. It just comes naturally," stated Cossette.

"Natural feeling you say?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Marius, just Marius please Mademoiselle," closing in on the space between them, not much really, and he gazed into her eyes deeply, as did she. Her eyes were a deep teal, glossy and wide. They danced at the sight of Marius. He then gently put his finger to her chin, tilted it slightly back, and kissed her gently on her moist lips. She tasted of strawberries. He pulled back, remembering that they were in a public place, and her father could've returned any minute; she wore the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Marius, I-"

"Cossette, we must be going! Come now child!" yelled her father with such persistence.

"I must be going now…" Cossette began to pull away but Marius gripped her shoulders.

"Wait, please, I must see you again. Say we will see each other soon," Marius pleaded before her. He wasn't going to let Cossette walk out of his life just like that.

"We will see each other, Monsieur Marius," pecking him lightly on his cheek before racing off to her father.

Later in the evening, Marius walked with a heavy heart to the pond. He had went over different words over his head to break the news to Eponine, but she took them right out of his mouth.

"I saw you at the market today Marius…" already could tell the strain in her voice.

"Eponine, please let me explain. When I saw her, something inside of me pulled me into her soul. I never did believe in love at first sight. Love, I thought was a gradual feeling. But, not with Cossette. There's something about her that I must explore about her. Eponine, I'm sorry. Looking at our situation, we have love between us no doubt, but not that kind of love I realize now. Our love is of a close friendship that I would never want to lose. But us now, together, I don't feel it anymore after meeting with Cossette. my world has changed, just like that." Marius reached for her hand but she pulled away briskly. Eponine couldn't or wouldn't look in his face, just off in the distance. With that, he took his leave, leaving her at their once special place.

Now, the present, looking back, Marius didn't regret being with Cossette. It had been 3 wonderful years with the girl and he couldn't have been happier. She completed his world, and so did he. Every night, they snuck out and met for dinner and then walked under the stars, hand in hand. Being with Cossette, it just felt right. It was only recently her and her father had moved here to Paris due to Jean Valjean's, her father, business. Marius couldn't bear the thought of parting from his beloved, so he decided to move back to Paris. It really was a spontaneous move, but love makes you do crazy things. He found a nice flat in a building not too far from Cossette's cottage on Rue Plumet. Mostly bourgeois boys resided there and in due time, his things would soon start to arrive. His grandmother supported his actions, but his grandfather had been a piece of work. He knew of the revolutionary talk that was going on in Paris, and he cautioned his grandson greatly to not get involved with such poppycock. While his time in Paris, Marius was solely interested in being with Cossette and Cossette alone, ready to take the next step with their lives together.

Part of him was ready to take the next step, but he knew Eponine lived here as well, and he knew he would run into her. Her opinion always mattered to him, but he had done enough damage to her. After all, it seemed like she didn't want anything to do with him. This was his life with Cossette now, grown up and ready to settle down. Eponine would understand. She had to. He was sure a man took a her liking to her and that she was completely over him. He took a last look at the pond, and closed his eyes. _I leave all my memories here with Eponine and I shall not look back. From here on out, I will look forward with my new life with Cossette. _He then proceeded to walk away and not look back.

**Hopefully this cleared up Marius' part. I'm still working on his character, his thoughts, and his relationship with Eponine. Thoughts? I've based a lot out of my life experiences, and its harder to write it down I must say, but this is what I got. Thanks for reading! New chapter very very soon :) **


	5. Chapter Five

**Short chapter, but it was the night of the Oscar's, so please forgive me! Congrats to Les Miserables in their wins, and Aaron Tveit, you are just an enchantment to watch :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. **

_Ugh, I did it again. Well, it has been a while since I've drank that much, oh God, my head. _Eponine woke up confused and with a headache that pulsed her head tersely at her. She was in the library of the Cafe, and it took her a moment that Enjolras was the one who brought her up here. She looked out the window and it was already daytime. The sun was at the brink of setting. She slowly got up and headed down the spiral staircase. Les Amis de I'ABC, Enjolras friends and students from the university, were all gathered around the tables writing down notes and examining maps, while Enjolras was speaking.

"It is our duty to our people to fight for their freedom as human beings. We are no different from them. We breath the same air. We walk the same streets. They should have the right and money to be able to afford what are blessed forefathers have given us. Enough is enough! We fight for equality! We fight for France to be free of such injustice! Vive La France!" Enjolras exclaimed with such passion that brought Eponine to her usual smile when she heard him speak. When Enjolras spoke, all eyes and ears were on him. Silence all around. His stature, the way his eyes smothered with dedication, he had the complete package of a true born leader. Eponine admired for such courage he had, and that's why they were such good friends. He was a raw, real gentlemen to Eponine.

Eponine quietly left after the cheers from Les Amis and headed home. She hadn't come home last night and she knew her mother would be asking her questions. A change in scenery from the Cafe Musain to her side of the street. Her home looked even more worn out and quite frankly, it reflected the life they lived and the family she had. Death still smelled in the air to her when she entered the vicinity. Her mother was at the kitchen table while Azelma was busy sweeping. Gavroche was no where to be found, no surprise there.

"And just where do you think you were miss? You were rude to that poor Marius and you show up the next day hung over. I don't know what has got into you, so fess up," her mother sternly told her. Her mother wasn't all bad, nothing like her father. She had a kinder heart but still, the roots of an unrelying mother still board her. She did care for children much more than the father, in her own unique way.

"It's nothing, I'm rather tired. I'll see you in the morning." Before her mother could object, Eponine clicked the door shut. The nice thing about her room was that it had a small balcony. She went out to the cool Paris air and sighed. She looked down at the usual sight of whores and men walking by to take one for the night. Disgusted, she leaned back against the wall and gazed at the stars. It was a fond memory Eponine had with her father. He named a star after her due to it's brightness, just like her.

She then started to think of Marius again. _Why? Why must he come back to my life? I had just gotten over him and now I have to start from square one again. _She didn't want to care for him, but she did. He was her first love, and that couldn't be erased. It was a memory she was going to have to live with. At least it wasn't as intense as before, and that she could deal with. She pondered over the thought if he was still with her. The girl that made trouble in her life from day one of her existence. _Cossette. Out of all girls Marius could possible fall for, it had to be her? Was that God's way of punishing me of my con ways?_ Cossette had lived with Eponine and her family at the inn back when they were "rich." She was a scullery maid to the Thernadiers and was treated beneath them. Eponine always used to pick on her, touching the sweet spot of Cossette's miserable life: having no mother nor father to cradle her at night. Eponine would pull her hair and mock at her prescence. That former life, Eponine regretted most because it bit her back. Now she was scum and Cossette got a free ticket to live a better life in a real home, with a real family. Now here she was, lonely and isolate, just the way she like it. Did she though? She wondered if Marius and her were still together. _Probably married by now. _She wouldn't doubt it.

Eponine now thought of her life right now. It was only recent she had parted ways of her father's scheming gang, and left it in the hands of Montparnasse, an old childhood friend. He had not agreed to this, feeling he should empower over her, but what was the use. Eponine was her own free spirit and she wasn't a girl to be messed with. He had always had a sweet spot in his heart for the girl, but he always covered it up. Montparnasse was a con man, just like her father, and Eponine would never allow herself to end up with someone like that ever again.

Luckily, she had found a job at a nearby factory that produced linens and cloth. Due to high unemployment, the factory gave her limited hours in the day, a few days out of the week, at a barely minimum wage, but it put food on the table. So many were in need of a job, it was the least the owner of the company could do, given the terrible circumstances France was in, especially towards the lower class. She worked til noon when she was needed, and then she could spend the day however she liked. It was a nice change for her. It gave her time to hang out with Les Amis and also think of her future. She fancied the idea of studying a small trade in medicine and hoped to become a doctor one day. She wanted to help the people. Help them to become not just the scum of France, but to become individuals in society. At least now, she knew her life wouldn't end up like her father's fate.

Then, there was Enjolras. Enjolras was her best friend and she couldn't ask for more. She felt bad for him having to deal with her tears and her pains of the her past, but he had always been there for her. To comfort her. To listen to her. To care for her. Suddenly, a question arose to herself. Just a mere thought. _Am I falling for Enjolras? No. We're just friends…Besides his revolution is his only love. France is his only love. We may be friends, but he could never be with a street urchin. It simply isn't done. _Eponine then felt funny inside. Her memories of last night started to return back to her. _Enjolras spoke with such jealous last night when I mentioned Marius, I believe. He then held my hand and said, oh what did he say?! Ah, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. But friends say that right? Just friends? Or more…? _Eponine believed she was over analyzing the situation. Eponine didn't know what this slight flutter in her heart was after remembering the soft touch of Enjolras' hand in hers. It was a jolt that seemed to be knocking down her bricks around her heart.

**So not much of Enjolras … I'm sorry! But this is where I want to end this chapter. But he will be coming back soon! Please review and thank you again to my followers! :) **

**~A.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello my lovely readers! It's only been like 2, 3 days, maybe more, Idk haha since I haven't updated and I feel like it's been an eternity! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. **

"General Larmarque is dead," Gavroche announced wearily to Les Amis. A silence swept over the Cafe, jaws dropped, it seemed like time froze. Combeferre, a philosophy student at the university was the first to break the ice.

"What are your orders sire?" Everyones eyes turned to Enjolras. Enjolras at the moment didn't know what to say, which was very peculiar of him, given he always had to something at any time.

"Well men, the time is here," he announced with unsure pride. He walked over to their artillery and examined the well kept muskets, barrels of gun powder, and sacks of bullets. This is the moment they had worked up for. This was it.

With that, he grabbed his musket, regaining his confidence, "My friends, let us raise our heads high, our eyes to become sharp and alert to any National Guard at sight, to think that these men think that we are just rebel rousers, but no, we are men with passion in our hearts who will not sleep until justice is served to all people of France. Let God above grace us with his presence, in defeating the enemy and let peace come back to reside forever on our motherland. If we die, we die with honor. If we live, we live to tell our story, and to not rest until all men are equal. Vive La France! Who's with me?"

Les Amis, Eponine, and frequent customers abrupted with cheers. Liquor was being poured into mugs and men went up to Enjolras to shake hands with the leader of the revolution. Eponine stood aback as usual and sat at the corner table, facing the streets of Paris through a window. It was a beautiful day out, the sunlight seeping through, gathering the warmth it rayed in. She began to wonder how many more of these days she would see. She was going to fight with Les Amis. Whether Enjolras liked it or not, she would have her way to fight for her people too. After all, she was the people.

The crowd started to depart and only a few of Les Amis were still present. Combeferre, Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Joly remained. Joly was a medical student, in which he served to assist the wounded at the upbringing. Courfeyac, one of the more charismatic fellows of the group, fancied girls as they came, but was at the top of his class at the university. The four and Enjolras were discussing of the plans that were to take place in the next short couple of days.

"I suggest that during General Larmaque's funeral procession would be our best pre-launch attack to the National Guard. It will give off that even though the people's man is dead, the spirit that he had is not. Then, we should proceed to form the barricades at each of the main streets of Paris and wait for the National Guards approach. Thoughts men?" Enjolras raised eyebrows at his friends.

"It seems like you have well thought this through mon ami," Combeferre pats Enjolras' back. "We must now plot all the men in different positions at the procession so every person in Paris can see our fight. The procession will most certainly start at his house and will travel the streets until they reach his final resting place at the hills that overlook the Mediterranean sea. I say, tomorrow we should start mapping out the different locations and then proceed with whats next. What do you say Enjolras?"

"I think that covers everything I was thinking. The sooner we plot, the more effective the revolution shall be. My friends, you have been ever so loyal to the cause, and I know this is only the beginning to our new equal France we will reside in. Thank you all," Enjolras raised his glass of wine to the men, as did they. "To France and to Freedom." And so they drank to their good fortune. The men had a long day ahead of them, and so they took their leave to their homes. Eponine had heard everything and kept herself from going over there with the men. They were her friends too, but these were matters of Les Amis, the men of the people of France, and she dared not to disturb.

Enjolras slumped into his chair by the fire and sighed a sigh of relief. He was wrapped up in today's events that he had almost forgotten of Eponine's presence, had it not been for her pungent smell of lavender that always lingered in the air.

"You are not fighting in this revolution Eponine," he knew already she was going to tell him that.

"I'm fighting by your side, Enjolras," she crept over him, whispering her desire.

"No you are not Eponine," he said firmly.

Eponine, taken aback from his manner of saying so, retorted back, "I am free to make my own decisions, do not strip me of that little freedom I have left. I am willing to fight for my people, Enjolras, My people. Their voices need to be heard, just like you have been saying all this time, and you are shutting me up? No, I will be fighting with you, and Les Amis. Do not restrain me, for you cannot."

He looked at her hard and long. He had learned over the years of their friendship that she had such a passionate attitude towards life, but this was a battle he was going to win.

"The battlefield is not for a lady like yourself Eponine-"

Eponine snorts, "Pft, yeah, I'm very much so like a lady."

"As I was saying, you do not belong out there in the line of the National Guard. One shot to the heart, and you're done. I cannot keep my eye an you on the constant. So, I would appreciate it if you could stay here at the Cafe, assist Joly with the wounded, and not get in the way of the bullets flying. See, you would be helping the cause. Just not with a musket, more like a scapel or whatnot. Can we agree on this Eponine?"

Eponine had to think quickly. Her and Enjolras always debated issues and neither of them liked to lose the heated arguments at hand. But she wasn't going to back down, even at the alternate opportunity. She was going into combat.

"No."

"Eponine, why must you be so stubborn?"

"And why must you be so sexist towards woman Enjolras? I can shoot that musket at any given target, you know that. I can do anything you boys can too! Stop trying to be so protective over me."

Enjolras now inflared with anger, rising to his feet, "I am not doubting your abilities as a woman Eponine! You are a fearless person, but you are weak. I protect you because I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my best friend. Do not doubt that."

Eponine met his eye level from below, "Don't give me the sap Enjolras. I am showing up to that barricade whether you like it or not. I will fight with you to the death."

Enjolras couldn't keep it together anymore. His walls of solid sturdiness were coming down. His heart's sentiments were starting to seep out. "You are the reason I'm fighting in this revolution. For you to gain your rights as a human being, and for you to live a life to the fullest-"

She interjects harshly, "I'm not your charity case Enjol-"

He bursts out, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU EPONINE."

Her eyes widen at his sudden outburst. "Pardon?" she asked bewildered at him.

He lets out a gasp, "I can't lose you Eponine. Life without you Eponine, if I lose you to a bullet, I shall be lost forever. You are my revolution and I intend to win it all. The freedom, the equality, and maybe the heart of street urchin, who has bestowed my heart from the beginning. If she feels the same way, that is." He was even shocked at his words. _What did I just say...?_

Eponine turned pale at his mini speech of his… love for her? All these years, and she didn't notice this? She had swore to herself that she would never love another, but after realizing this for a few seconds, looking back at their friendship til now, was there something between them that she was blinded by? There was something. Eponine searched through his eyes for answers of doubt and mockery, but no, they were bright as ever, glazed of passion and tenderness.

She was entranced by his look, and one by one, each brick fell down from around her heart. Could this be happening? She had worked so hard to push away intruders, but this wasn't an intruder, only a friend. Enjolras was different. He was everything she wanted in a friend, and here he was, pouring his compassion to her. Oh how she craved to be loved again. To feel a man's touch. To taste a man's kiss.

A small smile began to form from Eponine, and Enjolras close the remaining space between them.

"Enjolras, I-"

"Shhh, Eponine-"

Enjolras lightly placed his index finger under her chin, holding her gaze, until she closed her eyes. He then pulled her into his chest with his other hand from her small waist, and slowly, placed his lips onto hers. She tasted of mint, and he smelled of pine. Eponine felt the butterflies float about her stomach when their lips touched. Maybe spilling his thoughts of love wasn't such a bad thing after all. Consumed by his love already, she slid her hands into his fluffy hair, how she wished to do this sooner, and gripped her fingers through. Their lips parted momentarily and they again met, but with more urgency. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed her body harder against him. Their kisses went from short, to long. Their tongues had met along the way, and soon danced around between them. So much fire both showed for each other and their excitement only excelled, until they heard the bell go off at the front door, and immediately broke away from each other.

It was Grantaire. "Mmm, I forgot me best bottle of rum here. I can't go to sleep without 'er. Bottoms up! Woo! Vive La France!"

* * *

_What a day. _Enjolras was in a complete daze, walking to his flat. He had escorted Grantaire back to his home, due to his current state of drunkness. Eponine, red and eliminated from their exchange of love's kisses, excused herself from the men quickly. How he longed to kiss her one last time, but Grantaire's presence made it impossible. She bid her good nights to them, but before leaving, she winked at Enjolras when she parted. Enjolras couldn't help but grin at the gesture.

"What you smilin at mon ami?" the drunk slurred at him.

"Let's get you home," he returned to his serious nature.

"And me rum. You can't forget t' rum."

Enjolras dropped off his friend, who had passed out on his kitchen floor, and proceeded home to find a carriage full of luggage being unloaded to his building. _Must be the new tenant who shall reside next door. _ He made his way up the stairs to find a young lad, with fine clothes and many suitcases in his arms.

"Let me help you Monsieur," Enjolras quickly got hold of one of his suitcases from the top of his stack, uncovering his face.

"Oh thank you sir! I thought I packed light, but that does not seem the case," the young man laughed heartily.

"Not a problem, I live down the hall. If you need anything, please don't hesitate. I'm Enjolras, pleased to meet you Monsieur…?"

"Oh silly me! Where are my manners? My name is Marius Pontmercy."

**Gotta love those cliffhangers! :) Hope y'all enjoyed the first Eponine and Enjolras chemistry! Hopefully it wasn't too soon to introduce their affections towards one another… Until the next update!**

**~A.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone! I haven't posted in awhile, and I bid my apologies to all! So busy lately with music events, so hopefully this chapter will make it up to you all! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. **

It was a brisk night, although Eponine use to the feel of the cold weather, she felt chills run through her body. It had to be the weather or the kiss of her best friend that left her covered in goosebumps. _Enjolras and I kissed. _The idea, let alone the act, could not process through her mind. She pressed her fingers to her lips, still moist and a grin formed around the edges of her mouth. She had forgotten what it was like to feel a spark so great when lips were brought together. Marius and her kissed plenty of times, but with Enjolras, it was a completely different experience. That one kiss, Eponine felt it all. The love, the passion, the tenderness, it all exploded into that one kiss they shared. One kiss is all it took for Eponine to realize her obliviousness to love. Right in front of her, all this time, Enjolras was always there. _How could I not have known?_

She had been walking along the banks of Paris, until she ended up in familiar territory. Her and Marius' pond. She kicked a few stones into the pond, then began skipping them along the water. Her and Marius often had contests who could throw the farthest; Eponine usually ended up winning. The memories that came up in Eponine's mind of them together, particularly this one, she didn't feel that jolt in her heart. She felt nothing, as if it was just a wave passing through her, combining with her past. _Could this be real love? _she pondered. _True love never fails. I thought I loved Marius, and now look at us. And here's Enjolras. My most trusted friend, whom I care for so much, and has just showed his true feelings to me. Is Enjolras the one? Oh dear God above, let it be so. _

The way Eponine felt when she thought of Enjolras, only left butterflies in her. She hated the thought of not knowing his feelings towards her sooner, but she was broken back then. Now, he had helped her piece herself back together again, and he wanted to complete her with one last puzzle piece to her. Although she blocked away any romantic sentiments, a small part of her still ached for a man's love again. Little did she know that he would be right under her nose. _Enjolras has confessed his feelings to me, and I can return them. He's the one. My best friend. This is what love is. Love is when the person you care for is your most loyal companion and would do anything for them._

She looked at the stars above and smiled. Maybe after all there would be hope for Eponine Thernadier. A life full of love ahead of her with Enjolras. Damaged from the past she will always be, but things would turn around. She threw the last pebble off in the distance, as it symbolized her last memory of Marius to be rid of her. _Goodbye Marius._ With that, she could only help but think of returning to the warm embrace of her beloved Enjolras.

* * *

"You."

And with that, Marius goes straight down, trying to prevent the blood from his nose to go on his new carpet. Upon hearing Marius' name, Enjolras filled with fury and jealous, swung at Marius' face to deserve the punch he so waited to give him. No one would mess with Eponine he promised himself the day he befriended her and Marius had it coming.

"I daresay sir, if that's your way of welcoming me as your neighbor-"

Enjolras had slammed his door behind him, leaving the poor man on the floor in his pool of blood. _Out of all people, Marius Pontmercy is my neighbor?! Eponine didn't even mention him moving here, well, how could she have known that I suppose. But, why here?! Why me?! _

Enjolras didn't regret the punch, but trying to reestablish a tentative relationship with his new neighbor was an order he would have to overcome. He curiously wondered why Marius was moving here. _To get back with Eponine? Highly doubt that. He's with that Cossette girl, last I heard from Eponine. Better be. _And then a dark thought struck him. _He couldn't possibly be here to make amends with Eponine.. could he be? NO! I just told Eponine how I feel and he shows up to mess it all up? How dare he! _

Enjolras feels his heart racing, and ceases for a drink of his best brandy. He pours a shot in a glass and gulps it down, straight up. The burn felt so good, and he proceeded to take another. He slammed the glass down and took a seat on his chaise in his living room. _What are you doing Enjolras, What are you even saying. She kissed me back. She felt something. I felt something. Something is there between us. But Marius will always be here first love, whom she shared her first 'I love you' to and kiss. As her friend, if something were to happen again between them both, I have to let her go. Because in the end, it's all what she wants and what's best for her. Here I am, claiming her as mine, and mine only, when she is a free spirit. What am I fighting for? Freedom. And Eponine. Whatever Marius' point in moving here, possibly for Eponine, I will not stop fighting for her love. She is my revolution. _

He had almost forgotten that tomorrow was the day he was going out with Les Amis to plan the first attack during Larmarque's funeral. His eyelids suddenly became heavy so he then drank one last shot of brandy and headed over to his bed, still feeling the warmth of Eponine that she left with him. _Eponine. Oh Eponine. How you have stolen my heart. _

**Okay, so it's a little short. But I wanted to give some sort of update since I haven't been on it lately! My apologies again! Until the next update!**

**~A.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello my readers! Wow, I'm just getting worse and worse with my updates… I feel horrible! But theres not a day that goes by that I do not think of this story! If I could, I would write all day, but alas, school does not permit it :/ Enjoy! :) **

"All right men, do you all understand your posts? Combeferre and Courfeyac will take southern of the coffin, guarding against the incoming crowds. Joly and Feuilly will be at front, preventing the horses to go any further. Lesgle, Grantaire, Prouvaire and Bahorel will take the sides of the carriage, grabbing a steady hold on it, while I will proceed to the top and wave our flag for all of France to see. Then, the other men, gathered sparsely in the crowds will wave their flags of freedom, and the National Guard will be warned that the death of Larmarque is just the beginning of his revolution. A blanket of red will cover the people with hope. Any questions?"

Les Amis had walked together the exact path General Lamarque was to take in three days time. The men voiced different plans of attack throughout the day. Enjolras concluding all their ideas, bringing them together into one solid plan. The day was throughly enjoyed by the sun's warmth, and cool breeze that accompanied it. Knowing of the revolution to be occurring soon, Les Amis savored each moment of the beautiful day and one's company. Their days were numbered. They were back in front of the Cafe Musain, tired, but full of excitement and content at their accomplishments.

Enjolras was ready to give out a concluding statement of the day, before Joly interjected and took the spotlight.

"As you all know, our days to walk on the streets of Paris are ticking by and without Enjolras as our leader, I don't think we would be as organized and determined for this fight for freedom. Therefore, in celebration for his hard work, in dealing with us school boys and also, his birthday coming up, I invite you all to a gathering of song and drink at my flat, hosted by Muschietta and I, in an hour. I know we are all tired from the long day, but going home to our empty homes is no place to be. To be with our loved ones and friends is what matters most in these days. Enjolras, I hope you don't mind…" Joly said, turning to the revolutionary for an answer. Enjolras was rather bashful to the situation, thinking that it was not necessary to hold a party in his name. But Joly was right. Their days together had to be counted for, from the days to come.

Enjolras clamped a hand on Joly's shoulder and responded to Les Amis, "Til the last drop my friends!" With that, Les Amis cheered and hollered at Enjolras' attitude toward the party. Giving him being a serious fellow, he realized that a little fun wouldn't be so bad with the gents. After all, it was non stop work after their classes at the university. To the Cafe they went, drank in between conversations, talk revolution, then home at last, but only to sleep to repeat it again the next day. They had already finished their first plan, many to come, so they could only celebrate their accomplishments. The boys went their separate ways, either to buy wine or beer, or to freshen up at their abodes.

Enjolras wanted to take a quick bath before he went to Joly's and better his appearance for a certain someone. Joly had mentioned quietly to Enjolras that Epoonine was going to be there, and was slightly baffled at him telling him this personally. _Was Joly suspecting something between us?_ Yes their friendship was known, but the way Joly had said it, was if he knew something more of their "friendship."

He had reached his flat when he noticed Marius was also entering his apartment. He had not spoken to him since their last encounter, and did not plan to. He swiftly went into his flat and closed the door behind him. Enjolras wasn't a rude person, but he had no problem being court to Marius. Marius had always seemed to have a friendly disposition to all in the building. Given the circumstances, he was already branded to Enjolras as an idiot. He was an idiot to give up on Eponine. _How can you let a girl of beauty and charm out of your fingers just like that, a girl whom you've known your whole life to a girl you just met seconds before, not even knowing her name?_ Enjolras didn't comprehend the thought, but pushing those thoughts aside, he thought of his current situation. He had finally come out to Eponine. They had kissed. Now, the revolution was soon to be started up. He thought of the positive side of the situation to return to Eponine and start a family, but he knew he couldn't live on a fantasy. There was no time. Time was ticking. He was most likely to die at the battle front, but with honor. Honor to die for something he truly believed in. Enjolras had to make these last days count with Eponine, and he would make them worth their while.

He quickly drew a warm bath, and pulled on his best jacket, a burgundy red that reflected off his curly brown locks and carmel eyes. He was looking forward to spending it with his friends, really his family. These are the people who listen to him and respect the individual he was. This was a night to let go of the future events that were to occur, and just to focus on the present. Being caught up with all the talk of revolution, he had forgotten it was his birthday, until Joly reminded him earlier. _22, _he thought. It just seemed like it was yesterday when he was a little boy in primary school, organizing the manner of how games were played to the other six year olds during their recess time. Now he was leading men to their supposed death of honor. He didn't know what life had in store for him after the revolution, but he could only hoped it would be with Eponine.

One last look at the mirror, and he had set off to Joly's. It wasn't that much of walk, given that Joly lived down the hall from Enjolras. Enjolras knocked and was soon greeted by Muschietta. She was Joly's lady, a parisian women of money and spunk. Enjolras always envied hers and Joly's relationship, because he secretly wanted a companion too. It isn't fun when you go to a bed alone, or have dinner by yourself. Although Enjolras was known to be alone all the time, he hated it. He always looked forward to being with his friends, whether it be for a drink or studies.

"Happy birthday Monsieur and congratulations on the current news of the revolution! I wish you and Les Amis all the luck in the world!" Mushcietta had a high pitched voice, with a thick French accent, so whenever she spoke, it always seemed she was singing. This made Enjolras chuckle.

"Thank you Madame, and I should also thank you for the gathering. You and Joly are too kind," kissing her hand politely.

"No no Monsieur! In accordance to your courageous actions and also of Les Amis, we must all recognize this together! Please please, make yourself at home!" she heartily sang to him, gesturing him to the flat. Joly had let Muschietta decorate, and it had so much life and color, it made the party even more enjoyable. Reds and greens on the walls, and comfy couches with lace pillows were all around the living room. Pictures of Joly's family hung on the walls and paintings of different landscapes and flowers were also adorned. It beat out Enjolras' flat with minimal decorations such as a couple inexpensive vases with dried herbs, and the traditional China tea set displayed on his living room table. It truly was a welcoming atmosphere. All of Les Amis had a drink in their hand, laughing at the jokes being told by themselves. The laughter left a pleasant ring to the atmosphere, and Enjolras couldn't help but to smile and join in on the fun.

* * *

Eponine fidgeted with the collar of her dress in the mirror until she was certain it was straight. She had bought a new dress and took a much needed bath for the special night. It was Enjolras' birthday and she wanted to look her best for the occasion. Things were going to be different between them two now, and she only hoped for their relationship to escalate. Joly had invited her over and she was overjoyed, knowing that she would spend time with Enjolras. She found it funny how excited she was, due to the fact she saw him everyday and nearly spent the entire with him and his friends. But it was different. The kiss they shared took the relationship to the next level and she couldn't wait to see where it would go.

She wanted to get him the perfect present, and although it used up most of her paycheck, it was worth it. She hoped he would like it. When she saw it, it read Enjolras all over to her, so she bought it and wrapped it nicely, topping it off with a satin bow. She wanted to give it to him while they were alone and hopefully, maybe share another special moment between them both. She knew the days were numbered and she only wanted them to be spent with Enjolras.

One last flip of her hair, and she was off to Joly's.

* * *

Enjolras was on his third drink, and he was beginning to wonder where Eponine was. And with that thought, he hears Muschietta shout joyfully Eponine's name. She walks into the parlor and Enjolras' eyes widen at her sight. Knowing her well like his favorite book, he knew she had bought a new dress. It was a mint green, hugging her hips in the right place, and her chest, covered by a piece of lace. Her brown hair reflected off nicely against the mint green color. Their eyes locked on each other, and Enjolras gulped nervously. She had never made him nervous around her, but now, all he could think of was to pull her in and graze his hands over her curves.

She smiled slightly at him and all he could do was nod in astonishment. She giggled at that, and reverted her attention to the men greeting her. When she walked, her dress flowed against her. She was gleaming. _Happy birthday to me_. Lastly, she greeted Enjolras with a mysterious smirk on her face. She gave her hand to his, and he quickly, but tenderly kissed it. A blush of a red pigment splashed on her face, and Enjolras couldn't seem to let go of her hand.

"Happy birthday Enjolras, and many more to come," she said pleasantly.

"Thank you for coming Eponine, I was wondering if you were going to show up," rubbing his neck nervously.

"And miss my best friend's birthday? You know I have never missed one since the day we met!" she smiled at him. He returned her smile and offered her a drink. She politely ask for a glass of wine and he set off to get her some. He came back to find that Eponine was not in sight and his eyes wandered in the crowds of men. She and Muschietta were the only women, so she wouldn't be hard to find. No trace of her._ I wonder where she could've gone. _He then noticed the balcony door was slightly open. He decided to check outside, only to find her gazing up at the stars. Joly's balcony contained a garden of fresh roses, a grand variety of colors he had and a small bench made for two. _Muschietta's doings of course. _He couldn't help but awe in the sight of Eponine in the dark. The moonlight glowed over her, and she looked most radiant. He took a deep breath and headed over to her, placing the wine in between them.

He then looked up and stared at the stars. A beautiful sight to see, since all the lights of Paris had been turned off for the night. He knew it was a hobby of hers to gaze at the stars because it brought her back to her childhood. At this moment though, to make it all the better he wanted to hold her in his arms, for her to lean against him so they could look at the stars together. He stole glances at her, and she continued to look up in admiration at the stars.

She finally broke the silence and simply said, "Promise me something."

Startled, he couldn't find his voice but said, "Anything."

"Promise me that whatever happens, we will always find a way to be together. No matter what."

He then looked at her only to find Eponine's eyes glassy with passion. He locked his eyes on her. _What beauty I'm seeing before my eyes. _"I promise," he said. He only made promises he intended to keep and make come true. He would do anything for Eponine.

"Good. So…" she smiled sheepishly. She reached for the wine for a sip, but Enjolras brushed against her hand to reach for the glass closest to her, not him, purposely to throw her off. There was tension between the two, but they didn't know how to break it and give in. So Enjolras, decided to play the game. Little did he know Eponine was already one jump ahead.

"So…" he took a drink of his wine, never taking his eyes off of Eponine. She took a small sip, and a mischievous grin formed on her.

"So, that kiss the other day. Wasn't expecting that."

"Did you not like it?"

"It was okay." She was testing him.

This caught him off guard. "Okay?" _Was she being serious? _Catching a playful hint in her tone, he wanted to get even with her.

"Yeah, just okay."

"Would you like to tell me how the kiss could've been better then Eponine?" He leaned against the balcony wall and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, well, for starters, you should've started like this," and with that, the games commenced.

Eponine slowly walked over to Enjolras, the space closed between them. He was at least a foot taller than her. He looked at her, already getting hot under the cool breeze. She looked back at him, the corners of mouth already knowing that she was making him feel uncomfortable. She then took her small hand and by her fingertips, gently caresses his jawline to his chin, to his chest, and laid her right hand over his heart. Then with her left she placed her hand on his left arm, and slowly moved it up, feeling his muscles tightened in her reach, and stopped at the side of his neck. Eponine then rose on her tiptoes and tilted his head towards her. Already intoxicated by her scent, he was beginning to become light headed. She steadied herself by leaning lightly on his chest, and then focusing her attention on his neck. She began to kiss right below his left earlobe and continued to his chin, and then to the right. Every kiss seared into his skin and small gasps left his mouth. Sensing he liked it, she then moved up to his jawline and kissed all around to the other side. She then began to nip at him and this gave him shivers throughout. He had not moved his position, trying to steady himself, not wanting to give in and claim her the winner, so he fisted his balls tightly into him. _How to break a marble man, hmmm.. _She leaned back and examined his face. Emotionless, hard, but ready to give in, she knew. But she wasn't going to let him get her so easily. She was in control.

She then placed both hands on either side of his neck and slowly entangled her fingers through his hair. She knew the sweet spots that drove him crazy, just from that first kiss. His hair was soft, and it fell through her fingers effortlessly. Eponine moved her right hand over his temples, keeping the left with a fistful of hair, and readied herself to kiss him again. Solely on the eyelids. He reacted by closing his eyes, and inhaling her smell deeply in him. One kiss on the right, one kiss on the left, ever so lightly. She pulled back and gazed into his carmel eyes and kissed his nose, a small peck. _Oh God Eponine, you have bewitched me. _

Content with her creativity in kissing everything but his lips, a wicked smile spreaded on her face. She then brings her face back to his, their foreheads leaning against each other, and gently came in to his lips, but only to mouth against him, "Something like that." And with that, she swiftly moved away from him.

Enjolras had to steady himself against the balcony, for he felt his knees buckling, but a fire within him ignited in him. _Well played, Mademoiselle. _

She was walking away from him, slowly, so he could catch up, given his state. "Eponine…" but he was only able to squeak out her name, since it seemed that she had taken away his voice. She smiled wickedly at his response, knowing that she had won, but continued to walk back inside.

Enjolras was stunned at how Eponine acted right now. She had a wicked fire in her, she was seductive to him. He felt tingles of sensations across his body and he couldn't control his body's achings for her. A bulge in his pants was forming, and with that he knew he had to calm himself down. But how he wanted her. To pleasure her. To please her. He wanted everything of her. Finally, his heart pace was at speed, and he gathered himself up to get back inside. Coming closer to the door, she heard shouts coming from a woman. _It sounds like Eponine. _

He rushed inside and finds Eponine, huffing out anger to a gentlemen on the floor, waving her arms and fists, ready to beat the man. It was Marius.

"I told you to stay out of my life! Do you think you can just parade back here? No! You cannot! I will not let you!" She screamed at him. All the boys in the room had their eyes on them, not willing to get involved. Joly was pushing through the crowd and helped Marius up to his feet. Marius' eyes were full of fright. Enjolras couldn't blame him. Eponine wasn't a pretty picture when you ticked her off.

"Eponine, please, Marius has just moved in and we wanted to welcome him-" Joly reasoned.

"You're living here now? Why here? Shouldn't you be with your precious Cossette? Are you trying to ruin my life?" shouted Eponine.

"No Eponine! I would never want to hurt you-"

"Yeah, I've heard that before from you, and look where we are."

"Please Eponine, I will live with that for the rest of my life, but please, try and understand, it was all for the best. Yes, I'm here to be with Cossette and I intend to marry her. But also, word on the street there is a revolution to be occurring soon, and I want to join in on the fight. To better France in it's government is something I believe in, and it seems like they need all the help they can get."

Marius glanced at the men around him, and soft murmurs hummed throughout, seeming to not mind another man to join the fight. It was true, they needed as many men as possible. Enjolras was glaring at Marius the entire time, right behind Eponine, ready to shield her away from his appearance here. Desperate too, if Marius wanted to fight for a free France, he then should fight. But he would be under his command.

Enjolras was the first to speak, "If those are your wishes Monsieur Pontmercy, we cannot hold you away from the battlefield. Given though your past relations with Eponine, I suggest you do what she says to not cause anymore chaos to herself, or you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Enjolras, I understand. But please, with all do respect, I'm not here to break havoc, but to make amends and create a future for myself. I will leave now. By the way Eponine, is looking at me, I'm not wanted," Marius said with a heavy heart. Enjolras knew of Eponine's feelings towards, but she needed to calm herself. Eponine stood there with her arms crossed and a tight line on her face. His feelings for Marius hadn't changed, but knowing that he wanted to help in the revolution, his feelings lightened up a bit.

"Do what you please Marius. I could care less." And with that, she turned on her heel and she quickly exited the flat.

**So what did you guys thinks?! Cliffhanger? hehe. Well, I wanted to say, that this story is solely on the relationship growth of Eponine and Enjolras, so all the other scenes will be shortened because I want to cut to the chase of all the scenes of the lovers :) but I will have the occasional fluff! Review review review please! Love your guys opinions! :) Until the next update!**

**~A**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello readers! I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it! Thank you all for bearing with my writing haha. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own anything.**

Enjolras rushed out to follow Eponine. Enjolras excused himself from the party, while the men continued to go on with the evening. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find Eponine. The mint green color of her dress reflected well underneath the night sky. She was standing by the grand oak tree at the nearby park around the corner from his building. She stood still while the cool breeze gently swayed her hair in the night. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards her, mentally preparing himself to what was to come in the next few moments. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and she did not flinch. She continued to stare off in the distance, as usual. Enjolras always wondered what wheels were turning in her mind whenever she did this. Not a trace of emotion could be noted in her face, so all he could do was wait, comfort her as best as she would allow it.

Suddenly, Eponine turns to Enjolras, and he notices a single tear drop fall from her eye. _Such beauty even in a state like this. _She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and muffled her head into his neck. The tears started to come down and all he could was to cradle her in his arms, rubbing her back in comfort. He rested his head on hers and crooned her until she calmed down. They didn't want to let go of each other. There was a peace between them that was engrossing.

Eponine pulled away from him, leaving her arms wrapped around him and looks at him. His carmel eyes were glowing before her, searching through her to make her feel better. He brushed away a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His touch tickled her cheek and sent chills down her. She finally gained confidence to speak to him.

"I'm sorry Enjolras. I'm afraid I've ruined your special night," she said hopelessly.

Enjolras looked at her in disbelief. Sure she had a tiff with Marius but before, could she not remember what had happened before with just them two?

He cupped his hands around her face and said, "Eponine, there's no need to apologize. I should've known Joly was going to invite him, and at least warn you ahead of time. You haven't ruined my night at all. Look at us here. You and me. Underneath the moonlight. What more could I ask for?"

"Yes, but you were suppose to spend it with Les Amis as well, and I've disrupted the atmosphere for my petty past emotions to Marius."

"Don't you fret Eponine." He then reached for her hand from around his neck and pulled her down to the ground to sit against the tree. They sat in front of the tree and she leaned on him, cuddling close. He had to clear some patches with her and he wanted to get them straight right now. He was still holding her hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. He cleared his throat and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Eponine, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you feel towards Marius when you see him?"

She knew this was coming. She knew she would have to explain herself and her behavior. He knows that she does not care for him anymore, but there was more to it. She cleared her throat as well and sat up to face him square in the face. If they were going to happen, she had to be completely honest with him.

"I was always in the shadows. Even when we had money, no one ever looked my way. But Marius did. He noticed me, after I had lost all hope in myself. I felt so complete. I was whole. But it was all taken away from me just like that. And then I was back at square one. I guess why I can't handle to look at Marius is that he took my happiness away out of selfish reasons and to make amends with me as if nothing has happened, it simply isn't done. I just can't. I don't want to get hurt again Enjolras."

Eponine then started to weep profusely and Enjolras only could reach for her and bring her in an embrace. He placed his cheek on her head, carefully stroking her hair.

Although Eponine was a strong character, she was weak. She kept her emotions bottled up, and when she finally blurted out to Enjolras, a huge wave of relief had washed over her. The comfort of his embrace transferred the energy that everything was going to be okay, as long as he was there.

She scooted back and leaned against the tree, wiping away the excess tears. She sniffled and continued on, "But then I met you Enjolras. You were different. Yes, you saw me, but you saw me as an individual, rich or poor, clean or dirty, it didn't matter. You were there for me. You gave me hope." Her eyes were now gleaming with passion and fire, never more has she meant those words with such compassion.

Enjolras kept her gaze. _How could I have not seen her sooner? Realized that she was the one for me? No, you were caught up with this blasted revolution. No. France needs to be reconstructed. But life with Eponine. I need her. We need each other. _

He began and answered, "I would never want to hurt you Eponine. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I need you."

And with that, they fell into each others arms and kissed. It was a turn of events for the two lovers. Eponine had finally learned to love again and discovered that it really is a beautiful sentiment with the right person. Enjolras realized that he can love a variety of things, not solely France, but also a significant other that had been there all this time in front of him. Eponine was the first to part away, smiling at their recent exchange of love.

"Happy birthday Enjolras," she placed a small parcel on his lap, wrapped in blue paper, with a small white satin bow.

"Oh Eponine, you didn't have to-"

"No no! I wanted to. Please open it."

Ready to object again, but didn't want to displease her, he chuckled lightly and began to tear at the wrapping. Unveiled underneath the thin paper was a notebook. Enjolras picked it up and noticed the smell. _Leather. Real leather. _He looked at the cover and noticed the intricate design of the front. Simple borderlines around and bare in the middle, showing off the leather. A sliver of a string kept it closed and he unraveled open to find Eponine's writing on the first page. It said: _To Enjolras. Keep all of your plans and ideas in here instead of loose leaf paper for a change. Vive le France! Yours, Eponine. _He had never owned something quite so intricate and heavenly. Leather was expensive due to its beauty of presence. Enjolras seemed to jot down his ideas anywhere, wherever he could find paper. Eponine definitely had a win with this gift. He knew this must have cost a fortune, but to think that she would spend it on him was all the more heart warming. His soul was filled with emotion at this kind gesture, he did not know what to say.

He wanted to give it back to her, knowing that it cost her a fortune, but the face she displayed, knowing that he was overjoyed with the notebook, he couldn't do such a thing. Still in awe, he said ,"Thank you Eponine. I've never been gifted such a beautiful notebook. Coming from you though makes it even more special. Thank you."

With a sigh of relief, Eponine said, "I'm so glad you liked it! It's not easy shopping for men."

"It's perfect. This has been the best birthday yet. And spending it with you, I couldn't ask for more."

She snuggled up to him once again and wrapped her arms around his waist. They grazed at the stars above, in each others arms. They both knew that these moments to be spent were going to be precious time. Seconds were passing, and the days were numbered. Both kept this in the back of their heads, but all right now, all they wanted to do was fall asleep in each other's arms and feel their love between them.

_ My Enjolras. Love is good. Love is really good, _thought Eponine.

_Love is enticing. Love was right in front of me and now love has taken over me. My sweet Eponine, _smiled Enjolras at his reality.

**I will be honest, I've been having writer's block lately and its really bugging me! I would love ideas from my readers to help me get through this rough patch! Forgive me, this chapter isn't my best. More lovey gooey stuff soon! Thanks for reading!**

**~A.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello my readers! Hope everyone is enjoying the chemistry between our lovers. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own anything. **

The suns ray's against Enjolras' body immediately woke him up. _Where am I…_Then he suddenly remembered. Eponine and him had fallen asleep last night by the big oak tree. Enjolras was propped up against the base of the tree, while Eponine had curled herself up against his chest, her fingers intertwined with his. She looked in a state of peace against Enjolras, probably the best sleep she had gotten in awhile. Luckily she was asleep so he just admired her appearance. Her dress didn't seem to have a crease nor a wrinkle give the position she was in. Her brown locks cascaded down her chest area, curly on the ends. Her strong smell of lavender hypnotized his nostrils, for he could not get enough of this scent. He leaned his head on hers, and closed his eyes and inhaled. It was the little things that he wanted to remember. He wanted to remember her scent, the way she crinkled her nose while she slept, or the feeling of the gaps filled in between his fingers with hers. _Today, I intend to spend it with Eponine, and Eponine alone. _

Feeling tickled by the air, or so Eponine thought, she was beginning to stir and swiped her hand in the air, bonking Enjolras right in the face. Thinking that it was the wind, she was startled for it to be solid. Her eyes widened at the sight of Enjolras, gripping his eye.

"Ooooh…"

"Enjolras! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Your eye! Is it swelling?" her arms flailed at him concerningly, scooting up and cupping his face with her hands. He gave a slight moan at the touch she gave with her index finger, and she then examined the area around. The bruising hadn't started yet, but it would soon. She felt awful of the situation, but Enjolras broke out in a fit of giggles. They were contagious and she soon was laughing along with him. Enjolras was already the shade of a tomato and Eponine had buckled in a fetal position.

"Haha, why are we laughing Enjolras? I knocked the blood at of ya," she said in between her laughs.

"Hahaha, I don't know! This whole situation is hilarious! You almost knocked me out, you have quite a punch Eponine! I guess I just need to laugh, and I'm afraid I can't contain it. Hahaha!" he reached for her waist and began to twirl her around in the air. Eponine looked beautiful with her gleaming smile and sunlight in her hair, while Enjolras' eyes crinkled in close, giving him a childlike look. The giggles suppressed even more so until they had no more energy at all. They laid down again on the grass and watched the clouds go by, smiling at the sky.

Enjolras rolled on his stomach to look at Eponine with desired eyes, "Eponine, I wish to spend this entire day ahead of us together. What do you think?"

"I would like that very much Enjolras! What shall we do?" she sat up and crisscrossed her legs. They began to think until they came up with the idea of walking together down the streets of Paris, admiring the street artists, savoring French snack delicacies and then return back to the big oak tree, and have a picnic at sunset.

"Well then," Eponine got up and swatted away the dirt from her dress and then held her hand out for Enjolras, "Time's awastin'! Let's meet at the cafe in say about an hour? I probably won't need that much time, but just in case. I need to go home and clean up a bit. See you then?"

"Sounds grand. I'll wait for you there!" They started to part ways, until Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand and whirled her around. "This is our day."

She smiled at his sincerity of his statement. "And yet, we've already started it together. I won't be long," she gently reached up a planted a kiss on his cheek, and then hastily walked away, smiling.

* * *

Eponine broke into a jog because she knew her time was limited with her Enjolras. She raced up the stairs and into her home. Mama had gone to work already, finding Azelma playing with her dolls, Gavroche no where to be seen again. _He better be staying out of trouble. _

Azelma quickly discard her dolls and leaped into Eponine's arms. "Where have you been Eponine? We were all worried that you had not returned last night! Mama went out look for you, but she just figured you were out with friends somewhere."

_I guess that's partially the truth. Enjolras was my friend. Just a friend though, that was debatable. _"I'm sorry Azelma! I lost track of time and ended up crashing with my friends. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I'm afraid I must get ready to go out again though. Enjolras and I have a long day ahead of us and I must freshen up."

"Yeah, I could tell from where you were sleeping last night and with who, yes you would want to freshen up."

"Exactly! What dress should I wear… Wait a minute. What did you say 'Zel?" stopping herself from what she was doing. _Rats, I've been caught. _

"Don't worry, Mama doesn't know.," Azelma smirked at her.

"But how did you-?" aghast at her sneaky sister.

"Find out? Simple! Eponine, you bought a new dress, and I spotted you coming out of the market with a gift in your hands. I knew it was Enjolras' birthday, so I just put two and two together! Then 'Roche and I headed toward the Cafe to see if you were there, and then we see you and Enjy looking comfy together at the park at the end of the street. It was bound to happen anyways!"

"What to happen?"

"You and Enjy of course! I'm so happy for you Eponine! He really is quite handsome!" She embraced Eponine tightly, as she returned it as well.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, but I haven't been this happy in a long time! I just wished we would've happened sooner. But anyways! I'll tell you more later in great detail! Cover for me will ya? Tell mama that I'm out with Les Amis, which is true. Well, partially. Thanks 'Zel!"

"What are sisters for Eponine?" she smiled at Eponine. "Now what are you going to wear?"

"I bought this simple dress the other day. What do you think?" It was a dark teal color, with small flowers along the bodice.

"Great! He'll love it! Now let me pin up your hair!"

Eponine washed herself quickly and slipped on the dress. Azelma was a master at hair, and had always helped Eponine maintain her hair strong and long. She quickly curled the ends with the hot rolls and pinned them against her, with small little flowers. Technically, this day was going to be Eponine and Enjolras' first date. As she translated the situation. So Eponine had to look her best, yet still with a natural, simple look.

When Azelma was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe it. She was glowing. Eponine quickly hugged her sister thank you. "You're the best 'Zel! See you soon!" She then proceeded to the Cafe where her beloved was waiting for her.

**Yes I know, short chapter! But don't worry because another update shall soon come! (like literally in the next 24 hours or less) In honor of Les Miserables and the French-ness, I'm going to go eat a crepe, hehe! Please review! :) **

**~A.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**So, I go down to the park to the food trucks for my crepe, and no food trucks tonight… Ah well. On with the story! :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. **

_Oh. My. Does Eponine dress like this to tempt? She is my angel of pure beauty. _Enjolras had to shake his head back to reality and close his mouth when she came near. The teal color brought out her skin tone and her hair was pinned back from her face, to reveal her heart-shaped face. Eponine noticed Enjolras' stunned face and she could only blush in response. After all, she wanted to look her best for their day together. He was looking rather ravishing himself with his usual burgundy jacket, but with a champagne colored undershirt. It seemed like the two were a bit nervous when they finally met each other. They simply just stood there in awe as if it was love at first sight.

Eponine was the first to speak. "You look very handsome Enjolras."

"You look divine Eponine," as he took hold of her hand, planting a lingering kiss. He then reached for her cheek and gently kissed her. He pulled back, red again, and said, "Well then, shall we get going?" He held out his arm to her and she gladly took it, ready as ever.

They walked along the main road, arm in arm, and admired the street artists who were busy at work. They had never really took notice in them due to their busy schedules, until now. Enjolras had always been fascinated with art, especially the ones that depicted battle sequences, or historical events. Although Eponine did not have Enjolras' knowledge, she particularly enjoyed observing the color choices some artists chose. Light shades, dark colors, it all seemed to come together and have a point in the piece. They had come across many landscape pieces and nature pieces. The next painting caught Eponine's attention.

"And what do you think of this painting? What is the artist trying to convey?" asked Eponine. It was a painting of a heart and had different kinds of brush strokes in the inside. Red paint outlined the heart, followed by a variety of colors in the inside. They both looked at it with thought.

The artist on the other hand was getting impatient and blurted out one simple word, "Love."

"Love? That's it? There has to be more meaning than just love.," Enjolras reasoned. For a man who always thinks outside the box and never took a whimsical answer, he didn't buy it. _How could this painting's meaning be so simple?_

_ "_Please explain your painting Monsieur, it is quite fascinating," urged Eponine.

"Well it quite simple Mademoiselle. Love is amazing. Yet, love does have it's perils and twists. Love isn't easy. But without any of these flaws, love wouldn't be worth fighting for. That is why I painted different brush strokes to signify the different flaws there are in love and how they don't always go well with each other. Their all within the heart though, because that's what love is. Love is imperfect, but with the right two people, all that counts is the love between the two. See, not every painting has to have logic and smart. A painting speaks for itself, whether the message be stated plainly or concrete. Understand?"

"Oui Monsieur, how very poetic. Love comes at a price, flaws and all, so it is up to the pair to work it through and to always remember why their in love," concluded Eponine.

"There you go, simple as that," and with that the artist continued on with his painting. Enjolras stood aback and listened the artist and Eponine. He never really thought of to relax and just take in simplicity. It was either think hard and through, or analyze. How funny for Eponine to choose a painting to observe about love. _Were they in love? Was this destiny to hear the talk about love with this artist? Was she hinting at something?Oh Enjolras, there you go again, over thinking the situation. _

Eponine was throughly enjoying herself, finally taking the time to do something for herself and better yet with Enjolras. The last painting they observed together really caught her eye, because it seemed like it was speaking to her. She knew that art pieces often spoke to their viewers and this one just did. She thought it possible telling her that love was right in front of her. _Enjolras. _She didn't want to worry about dropping the L word just yet, so she continued to enjoy his company.

The pair continued walking along the banks of Paris, arm in arm still, when a thought occurred to Eponine. She let go of his arm and stood still. Enjolras, already feeling strange, for her hand to be gone for no reason.

She looked up at him, and questioned, "What are we Enjolras?"

Confused, Enjolras responded, "Humans? Wait, is this a trick question?"

Eponine giggled. The marble man did have a weakness to simple questions.

"Well yes, but, are you and I Enjolras, labeled as something?"

"Oh... Um.. Well, I thought you would've known by now…" he didn't know how to word it.

"Known what?"

"That you and I are…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I didn't think I had to ask. I thought it just came naturally when two people kissed… like we have," a dark shade of red was starting to come over him as he stammered his feelings.

Eponine was slightly disappointed at this response. True, he had never been with a woman, so this was all new to him. At least there had to be some bit of romance in him.

"Oh, I see." She continued to walk ahead, with her arms crossed and head bowed down.

_Uh oh. What did I say? _The clueless Enjolras cocked his head of confusion, then ran after Eponine.

"Wait, Eponine, I do not understand."

"It's nothing Enjolras. Let's just keep walking."

He got in front of her, blocking her way, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Eponine, I'm sorry. I'm new to this sort of situation. I thought things between a man and a woman just kind of flowed freely with one another, getting each other's message. Please forgive me. I didn't think I needed to be explained to, but I've done something wrong. Please, tell me," he said with sincerity. Poor Enjolras. She knew all he wanted to do was to make her happy.

She loosened up a bit and simply said, "You haven't ask me to be your sweetheart."

"Oh… You see Eponine, I just thought, well I assumed that we would just know, I… I"m sorry," Enjolras trying to find the right words of comfort. The idea finally swept over him and he took one of her hands and held it to his heart.

"Dearest Eponine, will you do me the honors and be my sweetheart?" His eyes were glowing with sorry and love. She knew that he meant every word, but given her playful personality, she thought she would fool around with him about this.

She continued to look at him with a blank stare. _Okay, why isn't she responding? Did I do something wrong again?_

"No," and she brushes his arms away from him and stalks off at a quick pace. Already a smirk on her face when she sees Enjolras' reaction. She knew it was mean to do, but he was too vulnerable to love.

"Eponine! Wait!" His jaw dropped at her response and he as well took off in her direction. They were heading towards the crowded streets of Paris once again and this began to make it hard for Enjolras to keep an eye on her.

"If you catch me, I might reconisder!" shouted Eponine from the crowds. _Might reconsider? Well played Mademoiselle. _And with that, she broke into a run, maneuvering her way through the people. Luckily, Enjolras knew his way around here alike Eponine, and began to take shorter routes between the vendors. To his advantage, the poor were dressed in tattered clothes, so it was not hard to make out Eponine with her teal dress. He got caught up in one crowd, begging for money. Eponine noticed and gave a wicked grin at him. _I'm going to get you my dear. Just you wait. I can play your game too. _He threw down a couple of coins and off he was again to the fawn-like Eponine, prancing her way down. At the next bend, he knew of a short alleyway that would lead him to the current street he was on. He figured he would con her that way and she would be trapped in his embrace. _She can't mess with me for long. _

Eponine found great enjoyment in this little escapade of hers and she couldn't help but laugh at her doings. Yes it was mean, she knew, but Enjolras knew her too well to know that she was playing with him. Not even out of breath, she began to lessen her pace. She noticed Enjolras was nowhere to be seen. _Hmm, must have gotten caught in the crowds again. _She was at a walk now until all of a sudden, two arms caught her around her waist and face. As an old instinct of hers, she then began to thrash at the man's hold against her, but he had her at a good grip. Her legs began to kick wildly, and she proceeded to bite his hand.

"Ouch! Eponine! It's me!" unraveling his arms from her.

"Oh Enjolras! I'm sorry! It's old habits of me to do that if I'm strangled at surprise. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Eponine took his hands, and rubbed her fingers over her bite mark on his right hand. She caressed his hand with such love, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"You were only trying to defend yourself and I know you know so well how to do that. I just experienced it," he playfully joked. She gave a small smile at him.

"I'm sorry Enjolras, it was just a mere game I wanted to play around with you," and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. The alleyway was narrow, so it only compressed them more together. She nuzzled his neck and set a gentle kiss on it.

"I know, but this wouldn't have happened in the first place if I hadn't been such an incompetent idiot to us. I'll admit though, chasing you down was quite fun. Quite exhilarating actually." They both laughed heartily. Enjolras then placed his index finger underneath her chin and whispered against her lips, "But I hope I won't have to be chasing after your love again, my dear."

"You won't have to," she whispered back on his soft lips.

He pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face and asked one more time, "Eponine, my darling Eponine, will you be forevermore my sweetheart?"

She could feel tears welling up and she smiled grandly, "Yes, I would very much so be your sweetheart Enjolras."

He smiled back and with his thumbs, cleared away her tears of joy. "So, did I do it right this time?"

"Haha, yes. Yes you did," and with that she went in for a kiss from her beloved sweetheart, Enjolras.

**So I guess it's been 24 hours and like plus 2, so I apologize for not keeping my promise on that! But anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is only part 1 of their day together, so watch out for the next update! :) More love scenes to come! :) Review if you wish!**

**~A.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello! I know. Y'all must hate me for uploading so late. Forgive me! A new chapter awaits your eyes to read! If that made sense, eh, enjoy! :) **

**I do not own anything. **

Hand in hand, as official sweethearts, they continued on walking through the streets of Paris. The vendors were out, so whichever smell appealed to the couple, they would stop by and try their cooking. Most of the foods were sweets ranging from colorful fruit tarts with an exquisite paste, or goodies that always consisted of chocolate or hazelnut. Eponine had never really been exposed to such a variety of sweets in which she enjoyed every bite. Enjolras was delighted that Eponine savored each sweet, as did he. He didn't want Eponine to be too filled with sweets because the last part of their day consisted of more eating.

"Eating all these sweets, my goodness, I've been missing out in life!" Eponine said with much delight. "It makes me regret not taking into consideration of the art of baking. Mama used to bake all the time, but I would simply just eat them."

Enjolras couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Eponine. She was covered with powdered sugar and a dab of chocolate hung on her nose. Better yet, she didn't care. She freely walked the streets in her state, not having a single care in the world about it. _This is why I'm in love with her. _He retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket, tilted her face up, and gently wiped away the excess sugar, giggling together. He then leaned down at her and kissed her nose, gently nipping at the piece of chocolate plastered on her. She scrunched her nose up in amusement and pecked at his cheek. He then pulled her in and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Wrapped in his arms, Eponine could only melt into him. The new couple felt like they were on top of the world with each other, not caring of the people stares.

"Hehe, I think we should get going. The sun is almost about to set and I want to watch it together," Eponine said meekly, separating herself from Enjolras.

Bringing her back into his chest, with a look of concern, asked playfully, "Eponine, are you embarrassed to be with me? I'm hurt."

Eponine scoffs and says, "Oh Enjolras, I would never be embarrassed to be with you. But, the sun is setting, and we will have more time to do… that later," Eponine winked at him, then continued on, "I want to be able to say I watched the sun set with you, after all, who knows if will see another together."

It pained Enjolras when she brought back in the reality they had to face. He could live in this fantasy love world with Eponine forever, but alas, reality always sunk back in.

"Very well. Let's head on over to the Cafe then. I asked Madam Rouge to prepare a special picnic basket for us and our special night," he said lovingly to her, as he took her hand and led the way out of the crowds.

* * *

They walked into the cafe and immediately they heard lip smacking sounds from Les Amis. Obviously, they had put two in two together and figured out that the marble man had finally cracked. Grantaire especially, all these years, had kept a keen eye on the two. Although always in his drunken state, the interaction between the two had caught his attention. Given that Enjolras never spoke to women in general, Grantaire would never forget the day he talked to Eponine for the first time. Eponine had walked into the cafe in a horrible state. Hair drenched from the rain, mud splattered all over her dress, and remnants of tears clearly showed on her puffy face. She walked in with such a stance of hardness, despite that she was clearly hurting. She was heading to the bar, but failed to notice a pile of books that were laid out on the floor, tripping over and landing hard on her hands and knees.

The owner of the books had laid them out since he was writing a speech and preferred the books open for inspiration. He immediately stopped his work, startled at what just had happened. _What in God's name… Oh._

Not knowing how to respond, the girl seemed to read his mind. "Oh don't worry Monsieur, I got it," she said coldly in a sarcastic manner, getting up and rubbing her palms.

Ready to return with a snappy comment, he said, "Well, I"m sorry for your poor eyesight to not see clearly what's in front of you."

Astounded at his comment, she retorted, "And what incompetent man leaves books so widely sprawled out in a pathway?"

Not knowing how to respond to that he simply said, "Clearly me."

"Clearly common sense is not so common after all," she answered evenly. She gazed at him with a harsh stare. He returned the same stare, with his mouth wide open. _This girl just quoted Voltaire. How? _Enjolras doubted harshly the girls knowledge whatsoever. However, in quoting Voltaire, she was beginning to interest Enjolras in a strange manner. He couldn't pinpoint this feeling, but you didn't meet a girl everyday who knew the greatest words of his favorite philosopher.

Although she wasn't up to conversing after getting her heart broken, she still had manners. Eponine voluntarily got down once again and picked up the books. Enjolras crooked his head at her. _We just quarreled and now she's helping me? Woman are strange… _

Her wall of hardness was already falling down once again, coming to realization that her bitterness to this man was all what happened with Marius. She didn't mean to snap at him, but her emotions were not to be toiled with in her state.

Despite her tough fall, she believed he was owed an apology. "Although I find it strange to have books out like that, Monsieur, please forgive my imprudent retorts to you. I was lashing out my anger on you and you do not deserve it," Eponine looked straight in his eye, meaning every word. This was the true Eponine. Sincere, loving Eponine, but sadly seen as a stern harsh woman.

Enjolras examined the girl and her state, and seeming that it looked she had a rough day, he said, "I to must bid my apologies Mademosielle…?"

"Eponine. Just Eponine. And you Monsieur?"

"Enjolras. Just Enjolras. A pleasure it has been," he said as he shook her hand. He knew he should've kissed it for respect to a woman, but it didn't look like she cared for the act.

They continued to stare at each other, trying to figure out one another until Eponine broke the ice, "Well, I must get going. I came for a drink, but I think I've had enough excitement for the night," she said retreating away, but suddenly stopped again. She had missed a book, so she picked it up and placed it on the pile of other books. It was one of Voltaire's works, his _Dictionarie Philosophique_, in which shared of Voltaire's vast knowledge on the church and morality.

"Ah, one of my favorites from Voltaire. Although it rose much controversy, it really did make one think of their stance with God," a certain spark was ignited in her eyes when she said this, very noticeable to Enjolras. Her knowledge of Voltaire, and clearly knowing the information from him, attracted him greatly to her.

"I agree Mademosielle. If it's not bold to ask thought, I would love to continue to this discussion and hear furthermore your thoughts towards Voltaire's point. Say tomorrow in the evening? I"ll buy you that drink you wanted?" Enjolras never thought that he would have a girl as a friend, but Eponine was different. She had proved him wrong of what girls are like, or what they can be like. At growing up, Enjolras had always found woman strange, but he was willing to explore who this Eponine really was. All his injustices and opinions of woman flew out of his mind.

"Oh, that would be nice. I will see you here then?"

"I shall see you here Mademosielle."

"Oh and Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"Just Eponine. No more no less."

"Have a good night Eponine." With that, she gave him a small smile and took an exit out of the Cafe. From that night on, the two had been inseparable. Every night, him and Eponine would always be found together talking of books, or heated up debates from their reads. Les Amis came to grew fond of her and quickly blessed her into the group, treating her as a little sister. Eponine had never had someone so passionate and direct in her life, nor had Enjolras. Eponine had sworn herself to never friend another man, let alone trust again, while Enjolras vowed to never mix in with the opposite sex. This is what made their relationship so unique. Two opposites attracted just like that. Grantaire was simply fascinated at this. Knowing Enjolras all his life, it seemed like he was going to be a bachelor all his life. But then Eponine came into the picture. And just maybe, maybe she was the one to break his stature. Now looking at them and reflecting past years of their relationship, then to now, Grataire saw a promising future between the two, but wouldn't say so quite yet to everyone.

Reverting back to the present, Grantaire clamped a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and said sweetly, "Have a nice day you two love birds?"

A deep crimson red spread over Enjolras' face and Eponine couldn't help but giggle. She responded to Grantaire, "Yes, a day without your drunken remarks are quite refreshing for a change."

"Ouch, I'm hurt Mademoiselle," Grantaire struck a hand to his heart dramatically. It was true though. Oddly enough, without Grantaire and Les Amis, it was quite lonely, but their time apart was necessary for the two.

Enjolras went off to see Madame Rouge for their meal. Madame Rouge, the elderly lady who ran the Cafe was one of the best cooks in Paris. She had a small exterior but huge eyes due to her spectacles, a sweet lady she was. She had become a second mother to Enjolras and cared for her deeply. She came out of the kitchen with a picnic basket, steam coming out from the top. The aroma of the food was making Eponine lick her lips with hunger.

Madame Rough said with her shrilly voice, "Well now! Inside is a whole chicken basked with ginger and vegetables, mashed potatoes with garlic, and a piece of strawberry rhubarb pie. Utensils and napkins are also in there. Here, take this blanket as well. Oh!" She scurried back into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "The best part after a meal," she said, winking at the couple.

Small snickers came from Les Amis, hearing the last sentence, they were already making up scenarios in their heads what was to come after.

"Oh be quiet you bunch," Enjolras said, rolling his eyes at his friends. He was still red from his shyness to the situation, and Eponine couldn't help but grin at his sight. She intertwined her arm around his, holding herself close to him and said haughtily, "Ignore them Enjolras. Their just jealous that they aren't getting any action tonight. Who would want an immature student? Unlike yourself, who is strong and intelligent" This caused Enjolras to turn even more red. Eponine couldn't control her laughter inside, and pecked at his cheek to try and calm him down. She gave him a small wink, and he grinned back at her in return.

"Well it just so happens I do have a date tonight with a woman Mademoiselle! She is the most radiant creature on this planet!" Combeferre said whimsically.

"Your mother doesn't count 'Ferre," Eponine said sweetly. Les Amis roared in with laughter, while Combeferre looked at Eponine with a mischievous smile.

"If we make out of this revolution alive Eponine, I'll get you for this," wagging a finger at her. Eponine returned a sassy smile at him.

"All right all right, Eponine and I must be going. You men have a good night, and will see you all tomorrow morning," Enjolras announced at his men, pulling Eponine and their basket of food away.

"So early in the morning? You two might need more recovering from the night to come, right Enjolras?" Courfeyrac shouted at the pair, and another roar of laughs erupted.

"Be a good boy Enjolras!" "We want to hear all about it tomorrow!" The shouts of Les Amis and laughter echoed through the streets, Enjolras wanting to escape their remarks.

The two finally escaped their friends and into the cool air that lingered. Enjolras was grateful for the coolness because he was already sweating with nerves, hoping that Eponine hadn't noticed.

Enjolras lead Eponine down the way to their special oak tree and began to calm down. The comments of Les Amis were making him nervous to be around Eponine. Sure he had scenarios of him and Eponine together in that way, but for it to become a reality only scared him even more. He didn't know how to address the matter or if it just came naturally. He assumed naturally, but he was clueless towards the subject. All he wanted right now was to spend it with her in any way, at least for her to be in his arms and cradle her close to him. Their night together ahead of them, he wanted to make Eponine as comfortable as possible. No pressure to do anything she didn't want to, not giving into Les Amis' rants. Whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. But if one thing led to another, he wouldn't object.

**Hopefully a good cliffhanger! I know I know, I'm sure all of you want to read the juicy love stuff, but alas, you must wait for the next chapter! If you review for this chapter, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Comments, questions, remarks, I love reading them all! (:**

**Shoutout to MadBunneh99: Thank you so much for your review! I wanted to reply to your message by saying yes, he is indeed based off of Aaron Tveit! He's a babe. haha! Thanks for reading!**

**~A.**


End file.
